Fate
by Jade Clash
Summary: Lily, Evelyn, and the Marauders struggle with the obstacles Hogwarts throws at them in their 6th year. Lily is content with her relationship with James, he wants more. Can Sirius and Evelyn learn to tolerate each other?
1. Chapter 1

Lily woke to the sound of her mother's voice. Her initial thought was to plead her for a few additional minutes of rest, that was until she remembered what day it was. Glancing at the clock on her night stand, she read the time, 8:45 am. Scrambling to get out of bed, she managed to tangle herself in her sheets, regretfully ending up on the wooden floor of her bedroom with a dull 'thump'. The bottom part of left hip ached and she could already tell that it was going to bruise, but instead of clutching it painfully like she would any other day, Lily sat up grinning.

Looking to the far left corner of the small room, she spotted her desk. It was neat except for the many stacks of books that seemed to be piled on top. Looking directly up from it, there were find three shelves, stretching the length of the wooden surface below it, filled completely with rows of books. In the middle of the wall above the desk and below the shelves, a calender was hanging. It was currently displaying the page for the month of September that had recently been folded over. The only day with writing on it was the first of the month which had been circled, starred, underlined, and boxed in ever color marker known to man.

It was September 1st, the day Lily Evans would leave to go to Hogwarts.

To Lily this was Christmas. It came once a year and just the thought of going was worth more than all of the presents in the world. The times spent at her magical school were what she lived for. While reminiscing, Lily's friends appeared in her mind. She missed them dreadfully and couldn't wait to see them.

"Lily, you up yet?" Smiling to herself she replied with a 'yeah, I'm up'.

Eagerly, Lily stood and made her way out of her room and into the bathroom next door. After brushing her teeth and showering, she fixed her hair, applied her make-up, and got dressed. Her trunk had already been packed for weeks so all she needed to do was drag it down the stairs and leave it by the front door. Next to it she laid her peacoat, purse, and a pair of shoes. Entering the kitchen, she found her breakfast and her family. Her father was silently reading the paper while sipping coffee from his mug. Her mother was bustling about the room putting things away neatly, and taking more out. Her older sister Petunia was siting quietly eating her toast.

"Good morning everyone!," Lily said politely.

"Good morning sweetie," Mrs. Evans said smiling.

"And what a good morning it is! Do you know why?" She drawled. Her father chuckled.

"Because you're finally going leave and go back to that freak school?" Petunia said crossly. She received a brief scolding from her mother.

"Exactly!" Lily said pretending her sisters comment wasn't as nasty as it sounded.

"Eat up dear, we must be leaving soon."

"Yes Mum," she replied sitting down slowly, Lily practically devoured her toast and eggs. When she finished, she cleared her plate and ran back to her room. She stopped when she reached the shelves above her desk. Her face filled with concentration as she studied them.

"Which one, which one?" She spoke softly to herself. Her eyes stopped on one with green binding. Satisfied with her choice, she pulled it out, knocking down a few others in the process. Settling on the bay in her windowsill, she opened it and began taking in as many words as her brain could hold.

&&

The Evans family pulled into Kings Cross at 10:45am. Lily, still absorbed in her novel, didn't notice until her sister rudely elbowed her in the ribs. After her father unloaded her trunk from the car, she said her goodbyes to her parents and Petunia, and passed through the brick wall to Platform 9/3.

She walked at a constant pace while dodging the many students, also eager to get on the train. A few times she would stop and stand on her toes to try and find any one of her friends. She'd then proceed without any luck. After her trunk was loaded, she took one last glance around, sighed, and began to make her way to the entry doors on the train.

"LILY!" A deep voice rang out from somewhere around her. She quickly turned searching everywhere for who the voice has belonged to. Her search stopped when a group of 4th years walked away from their previous position, revealing the very people she had been searching for.

Sirius Black stood a few meters away from her with a large grin plastered on his face. It grew when she met his eye. He began racing towards her at the speed of light. Behind him stood James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James took off towards her too, followed by an eager waddling Peter. Remus came too, though at a much slower pace with a sweet smile on his face.

By then Sirius had reached her, thrown his arms around her, lifted her off of the ground, and was spinning her around as fast as he could. Laughing, she pleaded with him to put her down, but something inside her knew that he wouldn't until he was finished. Lily, after a while was relieved to find herself back on the ground, however still with Sirius's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Okay Sirius. Sirius. Now come on really this is ridiculous, I know you missed me," Lily strained as she paused to cough, "but do you really want to kill me?"

"Alright now let her _best _friend through," James's voice came from behind. Sirius released her but pouted slightly with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He really was pathetic.

James pulled Lily into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

"Same here," She replied squeezing him tighter as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. They both reluctantly pulled back smiling, not leaving each others eyes.

"Hey don't I get a kiss?" Sirius asked, clearly still upset with having to let go of Lily.

"No," James and Lily answered simply at the same time.

"Well why not?" His face portrayed confusion.

"Because she likes me more," James said smugly.

"Does not! Lily? Tell him he's wrong!"

"Sirius, just go play with fire or something." A new voice interrupted.

"Hey Remus!" Lily said stepping over to him. They quickly hugged, and just in spite of Sirius, Lily pecked him on the cheek. She pulled back smiling to herself at what she had started again.

"Hey! What was that? WHAT was THAT?" Sirius said outraged.

Rolling her eyes Lily said to him, "Just come on we're still missing one."

"No. I won't. I feel betrayed." Sirius stated rasing his chin.

"Fine suit yourself, we'll just leave you here with Ms. Chaplins." Lily said knowingly. Remus sniggered as the group started walking. Sirius turned behind him to find a group of giggling girls who were all staring. In the middle a much too skinny girl with stick-straight too blonde hair stood waggling her fingers at him. Natalie Chaplin was known for her major infatuation with Sirius and could be described in one word, stalker.

Eyes widening, Sirius turned quickly and ran to catch up with Lily and the rest of the Marauders. Not even looking up Lily sensed his presence, "Back already are you?"

"I rethought it and decided to give you another chance."

"Splendid, now if only we could find-"

"Lily!"

"Lily? What?" James asked confused.

"We already found you though!" Sirius said.

"No, I know _I _didn't say that it had to have been-"

"Evelyn!" Remus's shouted looking towards a crowd of people as they parted. A very pretty girl with soft dark brown hair came jogging through the path made.

"AHH! Get her away!" Sirius said hiding behind Lily.

"Shove it Black. I'm not going to hit you...yet." Evelyn said once she reached them. She hugged Lily tightly and smile returned to her face.

"So how was your summer?" She asked.

"Not bad, yours?" Lily replied.

"Not bad."

Sirius stepped forward. "How's your boyfriend? Honestly I think that boy's taken one too many bludgers to the head to last from the end of last year through a whole summer with you," Sirius said smartly. Evelyn glared at him and smacked him. He winced as her hand collided with his head.

"Honestly you really need to learn to keep that big mouth of your shut Black!" Screamed an angry Evelyn.

"You first!"

"God Black you're so immature. Remind me why I even talk to you."

"I wouldn't exactly call this talking Young!" That was it. The bickering that Lily remembered so well had begun, as did her 6th year at Hogwarts. Next to her James stood with a smile on his face, laughing silently to himself.

"Tell me why I actually missed this?" He asked gazing at the two who were throwing insults back and forth at one another.

Sighing to herself Lily decided on a simple answer, "It's home." The two boarded the train shortly after hearing the whistle. Remus and Peter followed after. Sirius and Evelyn last, each with scowls on their faces. The six friends found 'their' compartment, the one they shared every year, and began their journey to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking the next morning seemed to be difficult for Lily. She had not yet grown accustom to the early mornings and was so far not enjoying them one bit. During the summer she would stay up late and get up late, thus making it very hard to fall asleep last night. After laying in her bed awake staring at the ceiling for about an hour, she settled down with a book and read until she feel asleep.

After Lily had finally lifted herself out of her bed, she attempted to wake Evelyn but failed miserably by receiving an over-stuffed pillow to the head. Deciding to be the good friend she was, she let her sleep and set an alarm clock for her instead. 'Let the clock take the heat for it!' She thought as she made her way down to the Great Hall.

"How's your schedule look James?" Lily ask after they had been handed out.

"Not bad. Yours?" He replied still studying his. Lily noticed that his glasses had fallen down to the bridge of his nose, and now looked beyond adorable. She couldn't help but laugh. Upon hearing it James looked up. "What?"

Shaking her head and smiling she replied, "Nothing. Let me see yours." She covered, reaching over and snatching the parchment from his hands. "Oh good, we've got the same." Her smile grew.

"You seem thrilled about this Ms. Evans." James said smugly .

"And why shouldn't I want my best friend in my classes?" Lily was blushing as she said this. Although knowing exactly what James was hinting at she tried her hardest to play it off like she always did, like she had no clue what he was talking about. Even the smallest of suggestive comments made her shy.

James's infatuation with Lily Evans was nothing private. Just about everyone at Hogwarts knew about his slight obsession, and you could already assume that on their first morning there, even the 1st years would have known. It used to be that James would constantly ask Lily to go out with him, only to be turned numerous times. Fed up Lily finally put an end to this by the end of their 4th year, by explaining/screaming that she only wanted to be friends with him. Reluctantly James agreed not wanting to end the friendship that he already had.

A year had passed since James had been completely open about his feelings, but on a regular basis you would find him saying things that made it clear that he was definitely not over Lily. To the students at Hogwarts the two friends are almost famous for their unique relationship. But Lily as always, pretends to be oblivious to this, not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself.

James smiled and said quickly, "No, no you should, and I'm glad you are. All I'm saying is that for a minute there it sounded like you-"

"Hey!" Lily's head snapped up, relieved that James had been interrupted. Remus stood holding his schedule.

"Hey Remus! Can I see yours?" Lily said eagerly.

He looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes lit up with realization as he glanced down at the parchment clutched between his fingers. "Yeah sure." He handed it over to her. Noticing her smiling to herself as she read it he asked, "Alright then?"

"Yes, we all got the same."

"Great, and I already checked with Peter, he's got Transfiguration by himself but that's it." Remus said taking a seat.

"Okay, what about Sirius?" She asked hopefully.

"I dunno, I didn't see him get up this morning. I let him sleep in a bit today. Where's Ev?" Remus asked.

"Probably still asleep, I set a clock for her but I'm guessing she broke it." The three of them continued eating their breakfast until they were interrupted by quite a bit of yelling.

"Stop following me Black!" Evelyn's voice rang through the Great Hall attracting many viewers. "And give me that back!" Lily spotted Evelyn coming towards them, followed by a grinning Sirius. Evelyn briefly stopped to turn and snatch her schedule from his hands and continued stomping towards where Lily was seated.

"Lily, James, Remus," she greeted politely as she smoothed down her hair and took her seat across from them. The three others snickered and exchanged glances.

"Oi! Heads up Prongs!" James head shot up just in time to catch a balled up piece of parchment. Sirius grabbed Remus's from across the table as he sat next to Evelyn.

"Lily here," Evelyn said handed Lily her own and receiving another in exchange.

"James's," Lily explained. At Evelyn's puzzled look she added, "They're the same Ev." Evelyn formed an 'O' with her mouth. After a few moments everyone's schedules had been passed and snatched in all directions.

"Alright then?" James asked after he ended up with his own again.

"Yeah, 'cept for Peter." Remus's voice filled with sympathy.

"Well he's always been one or two off since first year." Sirius said looking up.

"Hey who has mine?" Evelyn said looking around.

"Oh me sorry," Remus handed it back to her.

The five of them finished breakfast a few minutes earlier than usual, perhaps because of the excitement of finally being back at the castle.

&&

They left the great hall together and made their way to their first class, Charms. For all it seemed to go well, especially for Lily though, considering it was one of her favorite classes. The transition to the next class was delightful, filled with warm greetings from old friends. Herbology seemed to be the opposite though, most likely because it was with the Slytherins.

As they entered the greenhouse Lily spotted Severus Snape as he passed them.

"Good morning Severus." She smiled warmly.

"Hi, Lily," He muttered shyly, glancing up at James who was glaring down at him from next to Lily.

"Have a good summer?" Lily pretended to be oblivious to his uncomfortableness.

"Um, yeah thanks," He gave a tentative smile and politely added, "You?"

"Same as always I suppose, just glad to be back." At that point James was tugging Lily to her seat. He received an elbow that lodged itself into his ribs. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, sure." Severus said. James practically dragged Lily to their seats ignoring Lily's protests. Once they reached them, she threw James's hand off of her wrist in rage.

"What is your problem?" She asked furiously.

"Don't talk to that git," James said still glaring at Severus from where they stood.

"Look James, just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean that you can tell me who I can to talk to. Just because you disapprove of it, it doesn't make it wrong." She whispered angrily to him.

"Yes but the fact that its Snape does." He said meeting her tone.

"You know what James, I'm really getting sick of this. Did you ever consider that the reason he's the way he is, is because of people like you?" She asked as she moved over to sit next to Evelyn.

James blink and ran a hand through his untidy hair. "Just give it up mate. You've known her long enough to know that she doesn't take orders from anyone, too stubborn." Sirius snorted.

The rest of class went by without any exchange of words between Lily and James. This didn't seem to worry anyone else, because it was known that the two were inseparable and a simple quarrel wouldn't keep them apart. This was proved after lunch when to the two gradually began talking once more. All was normal again when lunch ended and classes resumed at 1pm.

&&

The common room was just as warm and cosy as Lily had remembered. The soft crackling of the fire and the soft cushions on the multiple couches made it a perfect place to converse. Lily and Evelyn sat sharing the couch closest to the fire place, each rested back against an armrest.

"So Ev, how's Bradley?" Lily asked grinning. She laughed when she saw a small blush forming on Evelyn's cheeks. Bradley had been Evelyn's boyfriend for the past four months. The two were fond of each other, however both kept their relationship to themselves most of the time. As outgoing as Evelyn was normally, with her boyfriends, she seemed shy.

"He's fine, I saw him this afternoon. He wants to go flying sometime this week."

"Really? You should go!" Lily insisted.

"Yeah, I know I should. I mean I haven't seen him all since last year, and it'd be fun and all but..." Evelyn trailed off leaving Lily confused.

"But what?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just thought I should save my strength for quidditch try-outs, you know they're next week."

"As they always are. And save your strength? Honestly Ev, you practically have a reserved spot on the team." Lily said as if it was very obvious.

"Yeah I know. Well anyways, seen anyone you might like?" Evelyn smirked.

"It's only the second day back and you're already on about that?" Lily asked rearranging the books in her lap.

" I feel that this is the year Lils, the year you finally get a boyfriend!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep it down! I don't want my love life spread all over Hogwarts, or lack there of." Lily said hushing her.

"Oh honestly Lily, its no news to anyone that you've never had a boyfriend. And I thought you weren't ashamed of it," Evelyn quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not! Really I'm not. I like being single," Lily said suddenly defensive.

"Well it'd drive me nuts if I were you," Evelyn said shaking her head.

"Good thing you're not then. When the right guy comes along I'll go for it, but so far, all I've found were a bunch of losers." Lily said trying desperately to end the conversation.

"Well exactly what kind of guy are you waiting for?" Evelyn asked suddenly curious.

"I dunno. I mean I don't want some who isn't serious, like I want one who's dedicated, who won't cheat on me. But I don't want a boring one either. He has to be fun, but smart too. And kind, not judgmental you know? And not controlling, I hate it when guys think they can tell you what to do. See what I mean?" Lily asked, talking more to herself then Evelyn.

"Lily what you're asking for is a miracle." Evelyn said laughing.

"Am not! All I'm asking for is someone like.. James!" Lily exclaimed as she spotted him and Sirius walking towards them.

"James? What?" Evelyn asked confused.

Lily rolled her eyes, "No, look."

"Hey Lils," James said cooly taking his seat in the armchair next to her.

"Hey wanna go to the library? Yeah? Okay, great lets go!" Lily grabbed James's arm and yanked him up before he even hit the seat. With her other hand she pick up her bag and took off towards the portrait, dragging James behind her.

"Woah, what was that about?" James asked after they had left the common room.

"Nothing, Ev was interrogating me," Lily shrugged.

"Glad to be your savior Lils," James smirked.

&&

A/N: Hey, thanks a bunch for reading! I'm not too great with updating that often but I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. This ones boring I know, but the next one should be a whole lot better.

Preview for Chapter 2:

_She was then yanked up roughly by Carson and once again pinned to the wall. His hand came in contact with her cheek, and a smack echoed through the corridor. Tears spilled over Lil's eyes as she tried to remain strong, realizing what could be happening._

Please review, encouragement always helps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first two weeks of school had passed by normally. Classes were good and no excessive homework was given, and it wasn't until Friday after potions that trouble had began. Lily was walking back up to the common room alone since Evelyn had met Bradley after class.

Lily, in her head, was going over her plans of meeting the Marauders in a few minutes down the hall. Normally they would all walk together from class, but apparently the four boys had other plans rather than to go to class that day. "Marauder business, nothing for nosey little flowers like you to worry about," James had told her when she asked. He received a roll of the eyes after this.

Her thoughts were interrupted however by a low whistle that came from behind her. She turned to find a Slytherin positioned not far back, and who was inching his way slowly towards her.

"Evans, summer has done wonders for you,"the tall good-looking boy said smirking.

"Get out of here Carson," Lily muttered angrily. His smirk grew as he approached her. Carson Riley was a 6th year Slytherin. He was handsome but incredibly arrogant, and took pleasure in harassing Lily. The many encounters that Lily had before, had been usually in crowded corridors, or when James or Sirius was with her. He didn't dare touch her when she had company, but now she was alone with him for the first time.

Lily back up a few steps and glanced behind her to see that they were close to the end of the hall way. She silently prayed that someone would round the corner and come to her rescue if their was trouble.

"Come on now Evans, I know you missed me." Carson whispered seductively in her ear seeing as he was now close enough to touch her. Lily, without realizing it, was back to back with the cold stone wall.

Trembling slightly, Lily reached down her side trying to grasp her wand. Realizing what she was doing, Carson swiftly grabbed both her hands and held them above her head. Lily's glare turned into a fearful stare as she struggled to get loose. But it was no use, he was just too strong.

Lily suddenly remember what she was told to do in this sort of situation. She braised herself as she swiftly moved her knee up to connect with his crotch. He doubled over in pain and Lily was released. Making move to escape, she took a large step away from him, only to feel his hand grasp her ankle and jerk her back and down chest first onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she inhaled deeply.

"Let me go!" Lily breathed. She was then yanked up roughly by Carson and once again pinned to the wall. His hand came in contact with her cheek, and a smack echoed through the corridor. Tears spilled over Lily's eyes as she tried to remain strong, realizing what could be happening. Her cheek stung and she was breathing unevenly from falling.

"You bitch!" Carson said harshly, his breath hitting her face. His hand that wasn't restraining her arms trailed down the side of her body. Lily closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

Suddenly, she was freed when he was pulled off of her. Looking up she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in when her eyes met James's face. Lily, unable to hold her self up sunk to the ground slowly.

She watched, eyes wide as James tackled Carson to the ground and began throwing punches at him repeatedly. She felt someone kneel down next to her and take her in their arms. Recognizing the person as Sirius, she looked up at him frantically. "You have to stop him!" Lily's voice filled with deep concern. He didn't appear to have heard her. "Sirius, please. You must!"

This time his eyes were distracted by her words as he looked regretfully behind him and finally said, "Moony! Take her!" Remus stood behind them all, wand in hand though dangling uselessly by his side. He immediately withdrew his eyes from the pair wrestling on the ground and came to Lily's aid.

Sirius after releasing her stepped it towards where James and Carson were on the ground. "Prongs, no not now." His voice seemed calm and frantic at the same time.

James was still throwing punches, his hand bruised and bloody. His left eye was already turned a deep purple shade and the corner of his lip was dripping with blood also. His eyes were full of rage that Lily had never seen before and she hated it.

After realizing that this approach was useless Sirius shouted out, "Peter! Get over here!" Lily noticed the small mousy boy for the fist time. With evident fear in his eyes, he scrambled quickly over towards Sirius.

Sirius grabbed hold of James's right arm with both hands, attempting to restrain him. James struggled, yelling out a string of profanity as he yanked Carson up by his shirt, with his left hand to hit him again. Peter sensing his uselessness pushed James back by his shoulder, and Carson was dropped to the ground.

Horror was easily shown in Lily's eyes as she choked back a sob. It had all happened so fast. Still shaken up from being attacked, and now seeing her best friend maul someone scared her more than she could imagine. She felt tears escape her eyes and she buried her face in Remus's chest.

James finally looked up from the bloodied person beneath him with a look of disgust. His eyes found Sirius who was looking down and shaking his head. He turned slightly and saw Lily's face against Remus with his arms enclosing her in a protective embrace. "Lily," he breathed softly, concern etched on his worn face.

Sirius looked up and turned towards her and Remus.

James looked down at his bloody knuckles and muttered a quick _"Scourgify." _He walked slowly towards them and knelt down beside her. "Lily?" He asked softly. His arm reached out to softly stroke her back. When it made contact her body suddenly tightened as she leaned in further towards Remus. "Lily please, look at me." Her head was shaking and her tears were staining Remus's shirt. She couldn't look James in the eye after what had just happened.

"Lily," Remus's soft voice filled her ears and she looked up. "Lily, come on let's get you out of here. Can you stand?" She didn't answer, but she moved to rise, and managed to with Remus's help. Once to her feet, her eyes remained glued to the floor, ashamed.

"Should we take her to the Hospital Wing?" Sirius hesitated.

Hearing the words, Lily's head shook. Her lower lip trembled as the three boys' heads turned towards her.

She was incredibly embarrassed at the state she was in. She was a Gryffindor for crying out aloud. She should've been able to handle a prick like Carson Riley. This thought made her even more unstable and she collapsed in Remus's arms.

"Let me take her." James murmured as he lifted Lily into his arms with ease. "She won't go to the Hospital Wing for sure, I know that. Let's take her back to the dorm. Remus go get McGonagall and tell her what happened. She'll take care of Riley over there. And Peter, go get a Calming Draught from Madame Pomfry," he finished.

**&&&**

Sirius, James, and Lily entered the boys dorm a few minutes later. The walk back had been silent, but not awkward as it would have seemed to be. All of their emotions were wild and consisted of anger, fear, and humility. Lily still refused to look at James and kept her face in his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and he held on even tighter to her.

James walked towards his bed and gently laid Lily on it. Her arms instinctively enclosed around her knees as they were pulled to her chest leaving no extra room. Her head fell on her arms and her face was no longer visible.

Sirius sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

Her sobbing grew quiet as the seconds passed. James slowly sat next to Lily on the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She protested at first, attempting to pull away, but finally gave up defeated. James pulled Lily onto his lap and she curled up there.

More seconds passed and James was rubbing small circles into her back, soothing her. Her weak arms encircled James waist and pulled him closer.

Time passed, and soon the door creaked open and Remus's head appeared. "How is she?" His voice was unsure and hesitant.

"She'll be okay in a little bit. Just shook up." James whispered carefully.

"What did McGonagall say?" Sirius's face left his hands.

Remus entered the room more clearly and took a seat on the edge of his bed next to Sirius's. "I told her what happened," he shrugged. "She insisted that Lily needed medical attention at once, but I said it wasn't necessary, and that Peter went to get the Draught. Then she said that punishment can't be determined until she's spoken with Lily and Carson. She wants to talk to you too James, since you got there first."

"I can go but Lily shouldn't have to see anyone for a while," James said but didn't release Lily yet.

A small helpless voice reached James's ears making him look down. "Don't go." Lily's big emerald eyes shone through tears as she gazed up at him finally.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes, I promise," James whispered softly.

"Don't leave me," Lily pleaded.

It took all his strength to not remain there with her. "Lily, you'll be okay. Sirius will be here with you." He waited until she reluctantly nodded, and slowly untangled himself from her arms.

"Sirius?" James looked towards his best friend who nodded in return. Remus and him began walking towards door when they heard Sirius's voice full of apprehension.

"You know Lils, your eyes remind me of Christmas right now. They're all red and puffy on the outside and green in the middle," he chuckled.

_Very bad idea to leave Sirius alone with an emotionally unstable girl._ James thought shaking his head as they exited the dorm. Although he could have sworn that he heard a small high-pitched giggle released in response.

**A/N: Two weeks into the school year and already there's an attack! Well there's plenty more where that came from. **

**I'm not sure when i'll be updating next because Christmas break is ending this week. Please review though, and let me know what you think! Also thanks for everyone that did before! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!**


End file.
